Riddle Me This
by Grand Master Thief
Summary: The most dangerous games happen at night. AU, slash


**Title:** Riddle Me This

**Rating:** M(NC-17 parts will most likely be posted somewhere else)

**Genre:** Suspense, Angst, Romance

**Pairing:** Tom(Voldemort)/Harry

**Warning(s):** AU, violence, gore, murder, sexual situations, possible drug use, slash, language.

**Summary:** The most dangerous games happen at night.

* * *

Ever since he was a young boy, Harry Potter had been considered rather _odd _by just about everyone. He didn't like socializing and he certainly never liked to play with the other children at school. Even his parents thought he was a bit barmy and those thoughts only grew worse once the dreams started.

At first, they believed that their little boy only suffered from night terrors, which happened to be a common issue among children. They didn't want to accept the fact that he might be even more abnormal than they originally thought, so they simply dismissed the notion that anything else could be wrong with him. But it was very soon that they realized there was something most defiantly wrong with him.

Harry wasn't having night terrors. No, what happened to him at night was far more complex and horrific. He saw and heard things no other being could. At night, when the moon was high in the sky and everything was still, he would slip into the mind of the infamous Lord Voldemort…

And he would see death.

* * *

The screams echoed through the dark house and pierced the still night. They were shrill sounds that only the truly young and petrified could make. A light flicked on and footsteps rushed up the stairs. Soon, a door was thrown open and another light was flicked on.

Harry sat up in his bed, his eyes tearful and wide as they shot over to his parents. As soon as his eyes met his mother's she rushed forward, her arms curling around him and tugged him into the security of her body. His heart slammed against his ribs and he began to shudder, the sweat chilling his little body to the bone.

Frowning, Lily pulled her son closer when she felt him begin to shake. "Hush, baby," she cooed, fingers gently rubbing his back. "Everything's gonna be alright, mummy's here." She started to rock him side to side, relief spreading through out her when Harry calmed down. "Mummy's always going to be here for you."

When Harry looked up at her with haunted green eyes and brokenly whispered 'No your not', Lily nearly sobbed and shot her husband a desperate look. She couldn't do this on her own.

"Why do you think that, Harry?"

"I saw you," he said, eyes staring at something in front of him that no one else could see. "I saw you and I saw him."

James glanced at Lily before taking a step towards the bed, attention firmly fixated on Harry.

"Who did you see with Mummy?"

Harry snapped out of his daze and met his father's hazel eyes. James almost took a step back in fear when he saw the utter despair and helplessness in those eyes that were so much like Lily's, but not at the same time. The eyes looking back at him were dark and cold, intelligent well beyond their years. It was very disquieting to see those eyes belong to a six year old.

"Voldemort."

A shiver went down both parents' spines and it felt like they were dunked in ice cold water. Fear, then absolute horror spread through them as they stared at their son.

"Harry, where did you hear that name?" Lily asked, desperately gripping onto his shoulders. "Tell Mummy where you heard it."

"He told me his name."

"Harry, don't lie to your Mum," James scolded.

"I'm not lying," Harry whispered, eyes looking around the room dazedly. "I saw him and he said he's coming."

"Harry, this isn't funny!"

"He told me he's coming tonight."

"Harry-"

Someone knocked on the front door.

Gulping, James nervously looked at Lily and Harry before glancing in the direction of the front door. Closing his eyes, James gathered up all his courage and exhaled slowly, the rising tension slowly leaving his body. Right now, he had to be strong for his family and he would be damned if anything or anyone like Voldemort broke them apart without a fight. Clearing his throat, James opened his eyes and looked straight into Lily's.

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

"Lily, stay here with Harry. I'm going to go see who it is."

"Alright, James please be careful," she pleaded, hands painfully keeping Harry pressed against her chest. "Don't do anything stupid."

James managed a strained smile before walking out of the room, Lily watching with pained eyes.

* * *

Er...yep, hopefully this isn't rubbish xP Un-betaed cause I'm still in the process of looking for one. This is the prologue, thus it's very short. Next chapters will be much longer.


End file.
